


Alcoholic Eggnog Not Needed

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mistletoe!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcoholic Eggnog Not Needed

They managed to get stuck in the doorway into the kitchen, Daniel going out with a stack of plates in his hands and Jack coming in, to get utensils after setting out the cups. "Look up, sir," Carter said mischievously, pointing up at the doorframe above them, and they both looked up at the innocuous sprig of dark green leaves and white berries attached to the wood with a bit of electrical tape. "Mistletoe!"

Daniel blinked up, expression similar to when he couldn't crack a translation, and Jack glared, first at the plant and then at Carter, mouth open to give her an argument for sneaking it into the house. But she whisked the plates out of Daniel's hands and fled to join Teal'c the dining room, leaving them alone. Jack quirked a questioning eyebrow at Daniel, who flushed and nodded slightly, and then Jack brought his hand up to cup the archeologist's cheek. Someone moved, and then they were kissing, and Jack wondered why they'd never done it before.

It was a good thing Carter had taken the plates, he thought, as Daniel's arms came up to circle his waist and pull him close. Dinner would have to wait.


End file.
